


Заявление № ########-5 (MAG165) [АУДИО]

by Empatik, fandom The Magnus Archives 2020 (fandom_The_Magnus_Archives_2020)



Series: Заявления [5]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Перевод официальных материалов, аудио
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25708690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empatik/pseuds/Empatik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Magnus_Archives_2020/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Magnus%20Archives%202020
Summary: Начитка заявления № ########-5, переведенного командой
Series: Заявления [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864306
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, Челлендж (tma team)





	Заявление № ########-5 (MAG165) [АУДИО]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Заявление № ########-5 (MAG165) [ПЕРЕВОД]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25706317) by [fandom The Magnus Archives 2020 (fandom_The_Magnus_Archives_2020)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Magnus_Archives_2020/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Magnus%20Archives%202020). 



> [img src](https://www.flickr.com/photos/robbibaba/22682912492/)  
> Перевод: [LDSZ](https://vk.com/ldsz_idea)

[tma2020](https://soundcloud.com/fandom-magnus-archives-2020) · [(MAG165)](https://soundcloud.com/fandom-magnus-archives-2020/mag165/s-87lAASdefCk)


End file.
